This invention concerns a cleaning equipment, especially for cleaning a rear window of an automotive vehicle, comprising a closed housing which may be mounted to the body by fastening means, said housing consisting of a supporting plate and a housing cover and receiving at least one electromotor and one transmission for a swinging drive of a wiper shaft projecting from the housing.
Wiper installations for automotive vehicles are already known, in which an electromotor as well as a gearing for a swinging drive of a wiper shaft are located in a common housing. The wiper shaft of these embodiments is mounted in a bush projecting from the housing, said bush having an external thread for a clamping nut. This unit is usually fixed to the body in the passenger compartment in a way that the wiper shaft penetrates the body near the lower edge of the pane. With such wiper installations wiping angles of 180.degree. cannot be reached. Besides such units can in most cases not be used for cleaning the rear window of an automotive vehicle because in the passenger compartment near the lower edge of the rear window is no sufficient space available for the unit.
In order to avoid these disadvantages because of that reason a wiper installation was already developed in which the wiper motor with the gearing is located in a frame construction also receiving the wiper in the rest position, said frame construction fastened between the toroidal rubber holding the rear window and the vehicle body. Thereby a wiping angle of 180.degree. can be achieved, because the wiper shaft is located in the area of the pane to be cleaned. However, this embodiment did not succeed in practice, because of the fastening on the toroidal rubber of the pane to be cleaned the motor and the voliminous frame construction are also located in front of the rear window and thereby considerably influencing and obstructing the view.